Alakdan Gurun
Alakdan Gurun is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by LighRubiCounselor. He is part of The Scorpion and the Frog as the next Scorpion. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side because he thinks to say it is your own nature is not right. Character Personality Alakdan Gurun is a sensitive, gentle and meek guy. He's friendly and optimist; fan of extreme sports and good music, but when there are people who want to take advantage of he, you have to be careful because he can apply to you poison, literally, but has rarely reached that point. His nickname is Alak, He prefers to be called well before the other finish with the tongue-tied. Alakdan recognizes the true intentions of a person, but not all the time. Alakdan has many siblings, by the nature of the scorpion, he has around 244 siblings, he doesn't write much, maybe because he knows that the letter is not read at all the chaos of his home. Alakdan seems shy but in the background is a tough guy. As a scorpion, Alakdan was lonely, but try to fit in a group. He has a strong bond with the musicians in Ever After High. Appearance Alakdan has brown skin, black beady eyes and an athletic body with long and awkward limbs arms and legs. Alakdan also has blond and limp hair. He is also tall. Fairy Tale : Main Article: The Scorpion and the Frog How the Story Goes A scorpion lived in a dark and dingy cave near a mountain. He grew tired of his surroundings and wanted Lied a change. One day, he came out of his cave and noticed that the valley across the river was very green. He crawled up to the riverbank and wondered how to cross it. Suddenly, he noticed a frog leaping around. “Hello, Mr. Frog, would you carry me to the other side of the river?” asked the, but you scorpion. “I would have but you see I don’t trust scorpions,” replied the frog. “All scorpions are not bad. If I sting you on the way I will die for I do not know how to swim,” explained the scorpion. Now the frog saw enough reason in the scorpion’s statement and agreed to carry him across the river. So the scorpion hopped on to the frog’s back and they set out on the journey. The frog paddled his limbs through the water as fast as he could. Half way through the journey, he suddenly felt a sharp sting on his soft hide. “Why did you sting me? Now both of us shall drown,” cried he. “What can I do for this is my nature,” replied the unrepentant scorpion. The frog and the scorpion immediately drowned in the gushing water. How Alakdan Fits Into It Basically the scorpion partner gives birth, one of those babies was Alakdan. Relationships Family Alakdan has many siblings, he doesn't wrote to home frequently, he doesn't get along with some of his siblings. Friends TBA Pet Alakdan has a non-poisonous snake called Dezé. Romance He found the perfect girl, Mousie Forest, and it is best that was at first sight, is a little odd that a scorpion is the crush of a mouse, it's still a beautiful couple. Alaksie is love Trivia * His birthday is November 12th * He has never had a grade below C, sometimes of A * His Thronecoming heirloom gift is a a bottle of poison, should only be used in emergencies, rather than extreme danger * He likes the music * He doesn't like the flowers * He likes the sports, especially sandboard * His favorite food is sushi * His favorite drink is mango smoothie * He would be voiced by Mohombi Notes * The name Alakdan means Scorpion * Alakdan's surname is Gurun because it means Desert, and mostly a scorpion lives in a desert * Alakdan originally was a scorpion, but then he was chosen to be the next scorpion in his story, so he became a guy like all and go to school as one Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Scorpion and the Frog